


Red vs Blue

by Gothleaf



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower!Lance, Friendship, G/T, borrowers crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothleaf/pseuds/Gothleaf
Summary: Borrower!Lance discovers a mysterious red dot and has his world thrown open to new changes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Red vs Blue

Lance was startled awake by the sound of crashing and nails sliding on the floorboards. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the boards above and wondered what was happening. He didn’t know what time it was, but he figured it was in the afternoon, which was early for a borrower to be up. He heard barking.  
So, it’s Kosmo, Lance thought. Why is that dog making such a racket?

Lance rolled over in his bed made from a can of mint and cotton balls. He placed his handmade pillow over his ears and squeezed his eyes closed. The noise was too loud to be drowned out. 

Lance groaned. “Why is he so noisy? The last thing I need is to be sleep deprived on my borrowing night. I’ll get wrinkles and sweaty.”

The noise continued and Lance figured it wasn’t going away soon. He sat up and threw his pillow at the end of his bed. He grumbled as he climbed out of bed and stalked out of his room. He grew even more frustrated when he realized he was still wearing his favorite blue silk pajamas. He could already see dust catching on his pants. He stomped down the hall, climbed his ladder and walked to the mouse hole in the wall. It was hidden behind the T.V. stand so Lance had to creep out of the hole and peek around the corner to see anything.

This has better be good since it interrupted by beauty sleep, Lance thought.

A dark shape ran past him. He jumped and ducked. He heard nails scraping against the floor. He peeked and watched Kosmo run past him again. The giant wolf-dog was after something. It ran all over the apartment. But when it passed Lance, he couldn’t see what it was chasing. Lance crept out further trying to get a closer look at what Kosmo was doing. It was clearly after something.

The dog ran in front of the T.V. and froze. It pawed on the ground and whined. Lance got a weird feeling, like he was missing something important, but he ignored it. After watching for a second, Lance ran back to the hole and grabbed a dog treat he had stored in the wall. It may have taken several months and a few near fatal incidents, but Lance had won Kosmos’ favor. He dragged the treat out in front of the T.V. stand and whistle. Kosmos’ ears perked up and he ran over to the treat. Lance ran past him to where he stood. There was nothing there.

Lance looked at Kosmo who was laying down and enjoying the treat. “You’re going crazy, aren’t you?”

Lance looked back at the ground and gasped. There was a red dot at his feet. Lance reached down to touch it, but it leaped to several inches to his right. Lance followed. Just as he reached it, the red dot moved to his left. A frustrated growl escaped Lance. He ran at the dot and tackled it. The dot moved at the last second and Lance hit the ground hard.

“Oh, its on,” Lance shouted as he got up.

Lance chased the red dot around but could never get close to catching it. Eventually, he became slow and so did the dot. It always stayed within reach.

It’s mocking me, Lance thought. 

The dot disappeared. He collapsed on the ground and tried to catch his breath. There was the sound of creaking. Lance was hit with that strange feeling again and he looked behind him. Feet. Large feet covered in white socks stepping towards him. Lance glanced up to see a human standing above him. He jumped up and ran for the hole. But he wasn’t fast enough.

A hand descended from the sky and grabbed him. Lance struggled in the human’s grip, while cursing the giant out. His mother would be ashamed. Not only because he was swearing or had been stupid enough not to check his surroundings, but that he was caught. The hand brought him up to a face. Lance gave up on wriggling and glared at his capturer. The human’s face was huge. The characters that stood out to Lance was the long pink scar on his cheek, non-pointy ears, unlike a borrower, and his large grey eyes that were opened wide. They were both quiet as they stared at each other. Then Lance noticed something.

“Do you actually have a mullet?” Lance asked. “Could you not have a worse hair style.”

The human looked taken back then angry.

“I am not taking fashion advice from a one-inch rat man,” he said.

“Rat man?” Lance repeated aghast. “Do I look anything like a rat?”

The human raised his eyebrow and Lance felt anger coil around in his stomach. Lance glared at the human and the human glared back. The air between them grew tense and Lance was sure the human’s grip grew tighter, but he did not back down. He had never thought to talk to a human, but this one was seriously wrong if he was comparing borrowers to rats. He needed to be explained too.

“I am a borrower. I am four inches tall. I may have a tail and pointy ears but I do not look anything like a vermin. And I have better fashion taste than you. YOU HAVE A MULLET!”

Kosmo whined and brushed up against the human’s legs, breaking the moment. The human bent down and petted Kosmo on the head with his other hand. The dog stepped forward to Lance and licked him. The tongue soaked him in saliva. Lance wrinkled his face and fake gag. 

The human’s hand loosened and Lance sat on his palm. He scraped off the salvia and whined about his poor pajamas.

“It looks like Kosmo likes you,” the human said quietly.

“So?” Lance said. “Look at my pajamas. Do you know how long I will have to wash them to get them clean? It will take me forever. These are my favorite pair.”

The human watched him silently. Eventually the human spoke.  
“If Kosmo trust you, then so will I,” he said. “My name is Keith.”

He extended his other hand before drawing it back. Probably realizing a full handshake would be hard with a being the size of his hand. He extended his Index finger instead. Lance stared at it for a minute. He could almost hear his mother tell him to not trust the human and to not shake his finger. Lance smiled. If he had listened to his mother, then he wouldn’t have left home. He wrapped his palm around the finger and shook it.

“Name is Lance,” he said. They both smiled.

“Not that we are on friendly terms, can I give you hair advice?” Lance added. 

Keith frowned, “No.”

“Fine,” Lance relented. I will have to strategize on how to change that awful hair style, he thought. Lance walked to the edge of Keith’s palm and petted Kosmo on the nose, before turning back to Keith. “Do you know what that red dot was?”

Keith looked at him for a minute, before smiling. “That’s a magical dot. Only the chosen few can catch it.”

“Well, you can call me a hero,” Lance said, standing straight and proud. “Because I will catch that dot.”

Keith shook and Lance had to grab his thumb to not fall off his hand. He realized Keith was silently laughing at him. The anger returned and he could feel his cheeks become warm. “I will catch the dot. Don’t you laugh at me.”

Keith calmed down and smiled at Lance. “Sure, you will buddy.”

It wasn’t for weeks till Lance catch on about the laser pointer. He took revenge with a well-placed Lego piece. This started a long prank war and an unique friendship.


End file.
